


Paint With The Colours Of The Wind

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Art, Artist Kon, Body Paint, I don't know why I wrote this, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Painting, oh yes I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are those?" Tim asked, eyeing the box wearily.<br/>"Body paints." Kon replied easily, crouched by the ground, shifting through the bottles and pulling a few out.<br/>"What are you planning to do with them?"<br/>"Paint on you." Kon said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint With The Colours Of The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOREVER SO I TOOK SOMETHING THAT'S BEEN IN MY NOTES ON MY PHONE FOREVER
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> hopefully I'll have something substantial up soon but I've been so so busy :(

"Okay, Kon, I'm here. Why do you need my help again?" Tim asked, walking into the Kent farm barn. He had his hands in his jacket pockets even though the summer air was quite warm - well at least to Kon it was. 

Kon looked up when Tim walked in and smiled at him. He had a smear of paint on his cheek and a camera hung around his neck. 

"I'm doing an art project for school." Kon said, as if that explained everything. 

"Since when do you take art?" Tim asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Since I completely bombed one of my electives and I needed to take another class to make sure I didn't fail." Kon replied.  

"And you have paint on your face because...?" Tim pressed. Kon grabbed his wrist (making sure to wipe the residual paint off his hands on his jeans so he wouldn't get any on Tim's sleeve) and dragged him outside. The back of the barn had been painted over completely. Tim vaguely wondered how much paint Kon had used, because every inch of the wood had been covered. 

"What do you think?" Kon asked, glancing at Tim worriedly. 

"I think you're just showing off, Kon." Tim teased, scanning the painting. It depicted Clark in his Superman outfit against a blue background. He wasn't the only figure in the mural: Batman was standing beside Superman, the iconic cape extending all the way to the ground. Tim guessed it was Dick in the Batman suit since he wasn't hunched over and/or obscuring his face (although that could have just been Kon's interpretation). Instead, he was standing straight, almost like he was proud, with his arms folded over his chest just below the bat symbol. 

"It's good, right?" Kon said, watching Tim's gaze. 

"It's really good. How long have you been working on it?" Tim asked, tearing his eyes away. 

"A couple weeks. This is only the first half of the project." Kon admitted. 

"What's the second half?" Tim inquired. Kon smirked at him and Tim felt his stomach knot in nerves. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Kon grabbed Tim's arm again and led him back inside the barn, quickly letting go to pull a small box out of one of the draws along the inside wall. He set it on the floor and opened the lock. Inside were rows of medium-sized bottles of paint, complete with a magnitude of brushes. 

"What are those?" Tim asked, eyeing the box wearily. 

"Body paints." Kon replied easily, crouched by the ground, shifting through the bottles and pulling a few out. 

"What are you planning to do with them?" 

"Paint on you." Kon said. He had a mischievous smile on his face that didn't bode well. "Take your shirt off." 

"You want to paint on my bare skin?" Tim clarified, raising his eyebrow. 

"Yeah." 

"Are those paints even safe to  _ use _ on skin?" Tim asked skeptically. 

"Duh. I checked when I bought them. They are completely safe for use on skin." Kon reassured him. "Did you really think I'd even  _ ask _ to paint on anyone if I didn't know if it was safe? It's the stuff theatres use for make up." 

"And why couldn't you get someone else to do this?" 

"Because you're my amazing boyfriend and I need your help for this project." Kon replied, pulling the puppy-dog face which he just  _ knew _ Tim wouldn't be able to resist. 

Eventually, Tim just sighed and shrugged his jacket off. 

"You owe me, Kon." Tim stated, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

"I know." Kon replied, pulling the top off the top of the yellow-coloured paint bottle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there is a little bit on after this but it's not developed and idk I haven't gotten around to making it worthy yet :/


End file.
